happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Volcano Trouble
Volcano Trouble is the 42nd episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 12th episode of season 3. Shriek from Creepy Cyrptid Friends makes her 2nd guest appearance in HTF Hawaiian Style. Lyre and Lyra also guest star in this episode of HTF Hawaiian Style. In this episode, Devious is wreaking havoc in Hawaii all over again as he is causing volcanic eruptions all over the island and Splendid must put a damper on Devious's efforts to save the island before it is too late. Cast Starring: * Splendid * Devious * Fizz * JD Winkerman Guest Starring: * Shriek * Lyre and Lyra Featuring: * Sniffles * Petunia * KoKo * Marian * Katze * Handy * Nutty * Cuddles * Mime Appearances: * Flaky * Lumpy * Doodoo * Grin * The Mole * Toothy * Giggles * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Splendid's fortress in Hilo, Fizz is giving Splendid some advanced training with a new skill that involves invisibility. Shriek, JD Winkerman, Lyre and Lyra come in to see Fizz. The Winkster wants to see Splendid but Splendid is not in sight. Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder and is startled. Splendid comes into view and explains that he is learning a new ability. Shriek comforts The Winkster and asks him to sit down so he can be entertained by Lyre and Lyra with their music. Meanwhile in Laie, Devious is busy working on his newest scheme involving volcanoes while he watches a film about volcanoes. Devious learns about how to make dormant volcanoes erupt and become active with his newest machine that can set off volcanoes. With that, every volcano in Hawaii will erupt and everyone will bow down to him. A few days later, Devious activates his volcano machine and gets every volcano in Hawaii going. The earth starts to shake and the volcanoes go off. Devious sees the activity and laughs maniacally. Handy, Lumpy, and The Mole are in Honolulu when suddenly Lumpy is crushed to death by a flaming rock. The Mole touches Lumpy's flaming corpse with his cane and his cane catches fire which spreads onto The Mole himself who then dies burnt. Handy gets caught in a river of lava and melts. Toothy and Cuddles play some kick ball when Toothy catches fire from a fissure. Cuddles smells something toxic and dies from it. Shriek sees this and screams, only for a Generic Tree Friend to die by having his head explode. Splendid who is nearby relaxing on the beach hears Shriek. He hums his tune and takes off to save Shriek from becoming roasted. He takes her to a safe island with the others who were aware of the eruptions. JD Winkerman informs Splendid that Devious is making volcanic eruptions all over Hawaii. The Winkster says he will help Splendid in his task and also to make sure he doesn't kill anyone he saves. Flaky seems scared that her beach house is in trouble. Grin informs Splendid to be careful. KoKo and Marian tell Splendid to destroy the machine because it is the only way to stop Devious. Katze says a prayer for Splendid. Mime shows Splendid how to avoid getting burned from the lava. He walks then pretends his foot is on fire. Then he pretends to burn to death and Splendid is pleased. Mime gives Splendid a special fireproof hazard suit to keep him protected. Splendid puts it on and then takes off back to Honolulu. JD Winkerman gets onto his motorboat to follow Splendid. Sniffles is unsure of what is going on and suddenly Devious pushes Sniffles into a open fissure of lava burning him to his death as he melts. Devious sees Doodoo trying to intercept the signal and gets out his laser cutter. Doodoo tries to escape but Devious kills Doodoo by slicing him in half. Devious laughs maniacally as he does this. Nutty shows up and mistakes Doodoo's heart for a piece of chocolate. He picks up the heart and walks away. Petunia has gotten caught in a fissure as her tail has caught fire from the fire. Splendid arrives and saves Petunia and puts her on the safe beach. Petunia runs to the ocean and extinguishes her tail. Petunia is relieved and puts an ice pack on her tail. When Splendid returns to Honolulu, The Winkster docks his motorboat and catches up with Splendid. Devious confronts Splendid as he knows that Splendid is going to stop him. The Winkster informs Devious that he is with Splendid to help him. Devious sees a female Generic Tree Friend and pushes her into a river of lava causing her to burn to death. Giggles suddenly appears to try and get the corpse out, but Devious pushes a button on a remote to cause a fissure to appear and sets Giggles on fire. Splendid rushes to save her but unfortunately he gets there too late as Giggles is dead, burnt to a crisp. The only thing left of Giggles is her bow. The Winkster picks it up and cries as he mourns the loss of Giggles. As soon as he finishes crying, The Winkster spots the volcano machine and tells Splendid to destroy it. Splendid takes off but a river of lava is in the way. Splendid lands in the river of lava and doesn't burn. He takes off his helmet so that he can use his heat vision. His eyes light up and blasts the machine destroying it. He puts his helmet back on so that he can fight Devious with The Winkster. Devious sees his machine is now a bust. He gets his laser cutter and aims it at The Winkster. The Winkster starts to sweat and skulls appear in his eyes. Suddenly Splendid comes in and protects The Winkster by using his heat vision to destroy the laser cutter. Devious sees his destroyed laser cutter and gets mad at Splendid. Splendid sees 2 Generic Tree Friends trapped on a beach as lava is heading for them. Splendid flies over to save them and The Winkster watches from nearby to make sure he doesn't kill them. JD Winkerman shouts to Splendid to look out for the tree. Splendid hears him and avoids the tree. He places them on the safe island and rushes back to deal with Devious. The Winkster points and tells Devious to look where he is The Winkster then runs over and punches him in the stomach. Splendid lands and Devious gets out a sharp boomerang and throws it. Splendid activates his invisibility power by grabbing his patagiums and blinking. Devious throws the boomerang but misses Splendid. He hears Splendid humming his tune and gets out a laser gun to try and find him. He shoots but no Splendid. Suddenly, Splendid comes into view by blinking and grabbing his patagiums. He kicks Devious in the chest and punches him in the rear. JD Winkerman pushes Devious into one of the leftover lava rivers causing Devious' pants to catch fire. Devious screams and runs to the beach to put them out in the ocean but when he stands, his underwear is revealed as the fire burnt his pants leaving only his underwear. Devious looks at his underwear and screams. JD Winkerman laughs at Devious as Devious suffers a humiliating defeat. Some Generic Tree Friend cops arrive and arrest Devious. Splendid restores the island by focusing on what was destroyed and fixes everything. Suddenly, everyone on the safe island cheers Splendid. Splendid returns to the safe island. Lyre and Lyra and Shriek hug him and Lyre and Lyra play a victory song. A few days later, Devious faces the Generic Tree Friend judge in court. Devious is found guilty of murder and self made natural disaster and is sentenced to 2 months in jail. At the jail, Devious in an jean prison suit reading an inmate number of 12241999 sits in his cell. Splendid comes in to tell Devious about all the damage he did with those volcanoes. Devious walks over to the bars and blows a raspberry at Splendid. Splendid is not amused and slaps him the face leaving a big red welt where Splendid slapped him. Devious growls madly at Splendid as Splendid leaves ending the episode. Moral: "Don't touch anything that can burn you!" Deaths * Lumpy dies when a big flaming rock. * The Mole dies when his cane catches fire and it spreads to his body. * Handy dies when he is caught in a river of lava. * A fissure sets Toothy on fire. * Cuddles breaths some toxic gas and dies * A Generic Tree Friend dies by having his head explode courtesy of Shriek's screaming. * Sniffles dies when falls into a fissure and burns courtesy of Devious. * Doodoo dies by getting sliced in half by Devious' laser cutter. * A Generic Tree Friend dies in a river of lava as Devious pushes her in. * Giggles dies when a fissure suddenly appears and she is burned. Injuries * Petunia's tail catches fire in a lava bed. * Devious gets slapped by Splendid leaving a big red welt on his face. Destruction * The Mole's cane and sunglasses catch fire and burns. * Handy's tool belt and hard hat melt as Handy dies. * Many buildings and homes are destroyed by the volcanoes. (Splendid later restores them) * Splendid uses his heat vision to destroy the volcano machine. * Splendid destroys Devious's laser cutter with his heat vision. * Devious' pants catch fire and burn causing his underwear to be revealed. Trivia * Petunia's tail catching fire is similar to her injury in the HTF TV canon episode Who's To Flame, except here, Petunia survives. * Like with Tropical Nightmare, this episode has a lot of deaths. The death count is the same as Tropical Nightmare. * Devious survives this episode by suffering a humiliating defeat by having his underwear revealed. Devious is also sent to jail in this episode. * This episode was made in response to a real volcano erupting in Hawaii. * Splendid's fireproof hazmat suit is the same as his radiation suit from Gems The Breaks in the HTF TV canon except here it has a stylized fire icon instead of a radiation symbol. * The inmate number for Devious references the premiere of Happy Tree Friends. * This episode introduces a running gag where if The Winkster watches Splendid training with Fizz, he gets involved in a comedic way. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes